Shiki&Rima
by satori0013
Summary: Es una serie de ONE-SHOT. Shiki y Rima son mi pareja favorita del anime. Es una lastima que casi no haya fics en español de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

_Shiki, déjame dormir un poco mas, por favor.-le dije. El había entrado en mi habitación, subido a mi cama y comenzado a besar mi cuello.

_Es hora de despertar, vas a llegar tarde a clases.-dijo mientras seguía besando mi nuca.

_Si seguimos así los dos vamos a llegar tarde-le dije sonriendo.

_Eso te pasa por provocarme-me dijo.

_ ¿Con que yo te provoque? Si tu eres el que entro a mi habitación mientras dormía y se tiro encima mió.-le dije.

_No me resistí, estabas en la cama, en ropa interior de encaje, tu empezaste si nos ponemos a sacar cuentas.-dijo, comenzando a besarme en los labios profundamente. Estuvimos así unos cinco minutos, entre gemidos y gemidos, hasta que el empezó a sacarse su camisa. Se me ocurrió una venganza por haberme despertado.

_Vamos a llegar tarde-le dije. El hizo como si nada y continúo besándome.

_Shiki, detente, tengo que cambiarme.-dije. El se detuvo y me dio una cara de berrinche.

_Pero wima.-dijo. No me decía wima desde los siete años, ya que le costaba pronunciar la r.

_Vamos a seguir después de clases ¿si?-le dije, el solo soltó un gruñido enojado y se bajo de la cama, colocándose su camisa nuevamente.

_¿Después de clases?-pregunto ilusionado.

_Si, ahora vete al salón, voy a cambiarme-dije suspirando.

_Conste que lo prometiste-dijo, me dio un beso en los labios y se marcho.

_Usa la ropa interior azul, es mi favorita-grito desde afuera. Me quede roja de la vergüenza, espero que nadie haya oído eso.


	2. Chapter 2

_Carajo-maldeci en voz baja. ¿Por que tenia que darme fiebre cuando estaba en la academia? Desearía al menos poder estar en mi casa.

Cansada, me senté en el último escalón de la escalera.

_Respira, respira-empecé a repetirme, pero era en vano ya que sentía que el aire me faltaba cada vez mas. Para colmo aunque era de noche hacia demasiado calor y eso no ayudaba en mucho.

_Con que aquí estabas, me tenías preocupado-escuche que dijo la voz de Shiki a mis espaldas. Ni podía ni hablar del dolor.

_No hables-le dije cansada.

_ ¿Que te sucede?-me pregunto.

_Nada-le dije. Intente ponerme de pie, pero al hacerlo casi me caigo para adelante. Hubiera caído por los escalones de no ser por Shiki que me sujeto por atrás abrazándome.

_Rima, Rima-grito en mi oído.

_No me grites tan de cerca-susurre. El me toco la frente con su mano. Mantente conciente, mantente conciente me decía a mi misma.

_Estas hirviendo.-dijo. Apenas lo escuche, ya que todo se volvió negro.

Abrí los ojos y los volví a cerrar, ya que los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana me daban en la cara. Me di cuenta que estaba acostada en la cama de Shiki. Me senté y contuve el impulso de gritar por el dolor de cabeza.

_Veo que ya te despertaste-dijo Shiki saliendo de la ducha. Solo llevaba puesto unos jeans negros y una toalla alrededor de su cuello. (Hemorragia nasal XD).

Se acerco a mí y me toco la frente.

_La fiebre aun no ha bajado-dijo serio, me abrazo nuevamente tumbándome en la cama.

_Shiki, espera-le dije, pero ya estábamos acostados.

_Shshshshs-me susurro al oído.

_ ¿Por que no me llevaste a mi habitación?-le pregunte.

_Mmm, saber que estas aquí me hace sentir mas seguro-dijo.

_¿No fuiste a clase?-le pregunte.

_No, le dije a Ichijou que te sentías mal, y que te cuidaría hasta que mejores.

_¿Vas a decirme que no te dijo que vayas a clases y me lleves a la enfermería?-le pregunte.

_Puede ser, pero le dije que es mejor así.-dijo.

_Conque lo amenazaste-dije.

_Duérmete, cuando te levantes haré que tomes un par de pastillas.-me dijo acariciando mi cabello. Cerré los ojos de nuevo, estar acostada con Shiki era la mejor cura para la fiebre.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo extraño demasiado.

Pensaba, Shiki tan solo se había ido ayer a visitar a su madre y ya sentía que se fue hace años. Se supone que el volvería en una semana; esto era deprimente. Yo acostada en mi cama mirando el techo.

_Seis días mas, seis días- mas,-me repetía, el tiempo parecía nunca pasar. De repente suena mi celular. Lo agarre, era un mensaje de Shiki.

_TE AMO-decía, sonreí aprovechando que no había nadie mirándome. Shiki era el único que me veía y hacia sonreír. Le conteste:

_TE EXTRAÑO.

Al terminar de enviar el mensaje largue un suspiro, aun el me hacia falta, no me gustaba dormir sola en mi cama, o comerme sola un paquete de pockys.

Shiki era otra parte de mi, no, es otra parte de mi. El es lo que siempre ha estado ahí para mi, lo que nunca me falto. ES LO UNICO QUE TENGO Y NECESITO.

Suena exagerado, pero el es el único que me hace verdaderamente feliz, lo que me hace pensar cuando me despierto que mi vida tiene un sentido.

Con Shiki no tengo que fingir. Todo el mundo cree que tengo la vida perfecta, ser modelo, provenir de una familia adinerada y ser hija única. Pero Shiki me conoce, el sabe de mis problemas, peleas y siempre me apoya, no importa que me hayan o yo haya hecho.

Lo admito, estoy total y completamente enamorada de Shiki Senri, pero so demasiada orgullosa como para admitirlo. El sabe que lo amo, y también que odio las cursilerías.

Lo extraño, lo extraño, siento que me falta, como si me estuviera ahogando en un mar helado. Shiki es el único que puede darme su mano, sacarme del agua y abrazarme para darme calor.

Mi celular volvió a sonar; abrí el mensaje de texto.

_TE NECESITO. Sonreí, por eso Shiki y yo siempre estábamos juntos, los dos éramos la cosa mas importante para el otro, el era mi mitad y yo la suya y eso nunca iba a cambiar, por que siempre íbamos a estar juntos.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiki P.O.V:

Esto era muy aburrido, eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación.

_Pase-dije, no tenia ganas de levantarme, al fin que me había decidido por empezar a hacer un trabajo de historia sentado en la silla alado de mi escritorio.

Rima entro a la habitación, me miro y se acostó en mi cama sin decir palabra alguna. Nos quedamos en un silencio sepulcral hasta que deje mi carpeta aun lado y la mire a los ojos. Ella se paro de la cama y camino hasta quedar frente a mí.

_ ¿Que te sucede?-le pregunte. Ella salo se limito a observarme. Había algo raro, y me molestaba no saber que era. De repente se arrojo en mis brazos, ni me di cuenta. Se sentó en mi regazo y coloco su cabeza en mi pecho. Esto era demasiado raro, Rima no era de las que abrazaban así como así.

_Estoy cansada- dijo con un tono de voz débil.

_Supongo que no quieres contarme que sucedió.-dije. Ella asintió con la cabeza. La alce en brazos y la acomode suavemente sobre mi cama. Coloque su cabeza sobre la almohada y tape su cuerpo con el acolchado. Estaba por darme media vuelta cuando ella me agarra del brazo.

_No te vayas-me susurro. Le acaricie el cabello y me acomode a su lado.

_Me siento muy mal-dijo.

_No voy a obligarte a contarme que te paso, pero me estas matando de preocupación.-le dije. Ella me miro, largo un suspiro y hablo.

_Es mi madre, quiere hacer como si nada paso.-dijo. Tomo aire y continúo hablando. Levante mi ceja interrogante.

_Ella después de todo lo que me hizo, todo lo que sufrí, quiere que tengamos una típica relación madre/hija; ya deje a toda mi familia. Ella esta muerta para mi, pero sigue insistiendo, quiere que seamos mas unidas por así decir.

_ ¿No quieres perdonarla?- le pregunte.

_No sabes el infierno que fue mi vida por ella. A cuanta gente perdí, pase la mitad de mi vida en un hospital por ella. Siempre fui una decepción, algo que estaba de más en su vida.

_Cálmate.-le dije

_Es como si ella quisiera a la hija perfecta, sin ningún defecto, a veces me dan ganas de golpearla.-dijo apretando su puño.

_Descansa, mañana vas a estar mejor.-dije en voz baja.

_-Necesito dormir por al menos tres días.-me dijo.

_ Ella no supo valorarte, y te perdió. Tú eres lo más importante que tengo, y lo único que me importa. Nunca dejaría que te apartes de mi lado.-le dije. Comencé a acariciarle la espalda con mi mano, para que se tranquilizara. Me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Estire el brazo hacia el interruptor y apague la luz.

Nunca voy a sacarme la culpa de que ella este así. Desearía haber estado para ayudarla, o que por lo menos ella me hubiera contado sobre sus problemas. Aunque me alegra que cada vez que se sienta mal venga a mi. Ella me necesita, para calmarla, para saber que ella vale más de lo que cree.

Y yo nunca mas iba a estar ausente.


	5. Chapter 5

_Rima, apúrate, tenemos que bajar a la fiesta.-le grite desde el pasillo a Rima. Pasaron unos cinco minutos y como no salía, entre a su habitación.

_Kaname-sama va a castigarnos, apúrate.-le dije. La puerta del baño se abrió y Rima salió con el cabello suelto y una toalla tapando su cuerpo.

_Pero no quiero ir, esas fiestas me aburren mucho.-dijo.

_Sabes que no tenemos opción.-le dije mientras intentaba contener la baba. Ella se me acerco, puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me llevo cada vez más para atrás, provocando que ambos cayéramos en su cama, con ella encima de mi.

_ ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí y divertirnos en vez de bajar?-pregunto mientras besaba mi cuello. Intente resistirme, pero hasta yo sabia que no funcionaria por mucho tiempo.

_Rima, sabes que prefiero quedarme aquí, pero no podemos, estas haciéndome perder el control.-le dije. Ella hizo caso omiso y comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa, mientras succionaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.

_Detén…te-dije entre suspiros.

_Onegai, Senri-dijo soltando un suspiro en mi nuca. Listo, ya había perdido, la agarre por la cintura y me coloque arriba suyo. Le quite la toalla y empecé a desvestirme.

_Recuerda que no hay que hacer ruido o Ichijou podría venir-le dije.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que estaba en la cama de Rima con ella durmiendo encima de mi pecho. Su respiración era tranquila, con mi mano le acaricie el cabello.

_No me mires mientras duermo.-dijo. La mire con una sonrisa.

_No estas durmiendo ahora.-dije. Ella solo me miro y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

_No puedo creer que caigas en el mismo truco siempre.-dijo de repente. Me sorprendí.

_ ¿Que quieres decir?-le pregunte.

_Cada vez que no quiero ir a algún lugar al que me estas obligando solo tengo que hacer esto.-dijo. Una lamparita se encendió en mi cabeza, tenia razón, siempre que teníamos una sesión de fotos o algo por el estilo en la que yo la obligaba a ir solo nos quedábamos en su habitación. . .

_Bueno, al menos vale mucho la pena-dije. Y si que valía la pena.


	6. Chapter 6

Termine de vestirme y comencé a hacer mis maletas. En media hora tendría que estar en el aeropuerto rumbo a Tokio. Solo tenia 30 minutos para preparar todo, oh mierda, ¿a quien engañaba?, eran como 20 minutos de viaje en auto, en 10 minutos no podría estar preparada.

_ ¿Que estas haciendo?-dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta y vi a Shiki con cara de aburrimiento.

_Deberías tocar la puerta-le dije. El solo se me acerco y me abrazo, para después de soltarme pasados unos cinco minutos.

_y, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-volvió a preguntar.

_Empacando, voy a ir a Tokio.-le dije.

_¿A hacer que?-pregunto con algo mas de interés.

_Es el cumpleaños de un amigo, no lo veo hace como un año y me rogo que fuera.-dije. El se acostó en mi cama junto a las maletas.

_ ¿Y ese amigo es …?-pregunto.

_Se llama Utakata, no se si lo cono- no me dejo terminar la frase.

_ ¿Por casualidad es un chico de cabello castaño y ojos marrones?-pregunto.

_Si, ¿por?- al darme cuenta el empezó a sacar toda mi ropa de mis maletas. Intente detenerlo pero no había caso.

_Oye, ¿Qué rayos?

_No voy a dejarte ir con el, en todo caso, ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

_Hem, en su casa, junto a sus amigos.

_No jodas, no vas y punto.

_ ¿Pero quien te crees?, tu no decides si voy o no voy.-le grite.

_ ¿Por que no quieres que vaya? , ¿no confías en mi o que?- le pregunte casi gritando. El me miro, largo un suspiro.

_¿A ti te gustaría que yo vaya a una casa llena de chicas lindas a pasar la noche?, no es que no confié en ti, sino que no confió en el.

_Entiéndelo, nada va a pasar. El es solo un amigo-trate de tranquilizarlo.

_Nosotros dos solo éramos amigos y así terminamos.-dijo serio.

_Pero yo ya te amaba desde que éramos niños.-le dije, al darme cuenta de lo que dije un sonrojo recorrió toda mi cara. Shiki solo me observo por un momento, para luego hacer algo que hace cada 50 años aproximadamente. Soltó una carcajada, yo era la única persona que alguna vez vio a Shiki reír.

_Hey, no te rías.-le dije enojada mientras mi cara se volvía mas roja aun. El se acerco mí y me beso dulcemente.

_Por favor, no te vayas, me siento mas seguro teniéndote aquí, en mis brazos.-dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro y acariciaba mi cabello. Suspire y coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

_Esta bien, me quedare.

_Igual no llegarías al aeropuerto, no puedo creer que logre distraerte por como veinte minutos.-dijo. Me separe de el bruscamente.

_Oye espera-intente decirle, pero nuestros labios ya estaban juntos antes de darme cuenta.


	7. Chapter 7

Abrí los ojos por un momento y vi a Rima sentada, afuera en el balcón de nuestro apartamento. Largue un suspiro, me levante de la cama y me acerque a ella. Eran alrededor de las cinco y media de la mañana, el cielo estaba de nublado con un tono tipo rojizo, y estaba lloviendo torrencialmente. El balcón era bastante grande, y tenía una reposera en la que Rima estaba sentada mirando el cielo. Me senté a su lado y la abrase para darle calor.

_Rima, volvamos, no quiero que te resfríes-le dije.

_ Aun no.-dijo con un tono cortante. Agarre sus piernas y la senté en mi regazo, he hice que apoyara su cabeza en mi pecho.

_Te estas durmiendo-le susurre.

_Pero me encanta la lluvia, no sabes cuando puede haber otra tormenta tan hermosa como esta-dijo haciendo un puchero. Le sonreí por un momento.

_Dios, de verdad eres rara-le dije riéndome. Ella me miro por un momento y me dio un golpe en el hombro.

_Auch, estoy bromeando-le dije para calmarla.

_Ojala lloviera mas seguido, en verdad es hermoso.

_Al final de todo, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto la lluvia?- Ella callo un momento y después me respondió.

_ No lo se, tal vez es porque me da tranquilidad, cuando era pequeña me encantaba dormir escuchando el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el techo. O también porque también mis padres me dejaban faltar al colegio un día de lluvia y podía quedarme todo el día en mi casa viendo dibujos animados.-dijo.

_Ya veo-le dije.

_Además hay otra razón-me dijo ocultando una sonrisa.

_ ¿Cual?-le pregunte curioso. Ella levanto la mirada y me beso.

_ ¿No recuerdas?, nuestro primer beso fue bajo la lluvia.-dijo, ahí fue cuando recordé.

_Ya lo había olvidado-le dije.

_Te amo- me dijo de la nada. La abrase más fuerte contra mi pecho.

_ ¿Por que no te quieres casar conmigo?-le pregunte de la nada. Note como sus brazos se tensaron.

_No me gusta el casamiento, honestamente no me imagino casada. Siempre estamos juntos, nos amamos, vivimos juntos. ¿Qué mas quieres?-dijo desviando la mirada.

_No se, hacerlo oficial supongo, además, ¿si no quieres casarte por que usas el anillo que te di?-pregunte.

_Por que me gusta y se que no te salió nada barato.- ella sonrió al decir eso. Quedamos en silencio un buen rato hasta que me di cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida. La alce en mis brazos y la lleve a la cama. Me acosté a su lado y la abrace hasta quedarme dormido.

Ella tiene razón, la lluvia si que es perfecta para dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

Me encontraba en un descampado hermoso. Era una tarde calurosa, todo era tan relajante, excepto que mi celular no dejaba de sonar. Suspire, y atendí la llamada.

_ ¿Hola?- pregunte como si no supiera que estaba pasando. Oí una vez gritándome al otro lado.

_Rimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito la voz. Corte la llamada, e intente dormir. Que bueno que casi no había insectos a mi alrededor.

Ruka iba a casarse, así que yo tenía que aguantarla todo el día. Escucharla que música quería, la decoración del salón, el lugar, joder. ¿Quién ***** se casaba a los 18 años? Apostaría mi alma a que esta embarazada. Y si, obviamente era ella quien estaba llamando a mi celular, para gritarme cosas como: ¡VEN A PROBARTE EL MALDITO VESTIDO DE DAMA DE HONOR!

Ella es bastante odiosa a veces, pero ahora cada vez que la veía quería darle un puñetazo.

Me estire recostada en la hierba, me encanta este lugar, tan pacifico. De repente sentí como si alguien se recostaba sobre mí, pero sin apoyar todo su peso. Cerré los ojos porque ya sabía quien era.

_Shiki-susurre. El me sujeto por las muñecas, se dio vuelta y me coloco encima de el. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los suyos, de un color plata. El me acaricio el cabello y me dio un tierno beso, al separarnos me dijo:

_Ruka va a matarte.-yo solo le sonríe un poco.

_Ya se le va a pasar, son las hormonas.-le dije.

_Ella no esta embarazada.-dijo.

_Clarooooooooo-dije con sarcasmo. El me beso nuevamente, de repente escuchamos un trueno y nos separamos, pero aun sentíamos el aliento del otro. No me había dado cuenta de que el cielo se había nublado tanto.

_Va a llover, será mejor que volvamos, Ruka te esta esperando.-dijo. Me acerque a su oreja y le dije en tono sexy.

_Cierra los ojos- el los cerro automáticamente. Silenciosamente me puse de pie, me quite mi remera y los zapatos que traía puesto, solo para quedar vestida con mi sostén y un short de jean. Sigilosamente me aleje medio metro, me di la vuelta y comencé a correr hacia el lago que estaba a unos cuatro metros de mi. Shiki abrió los ojos y grito.

_¡Hey!-pero ya estaba muy lejos. Definitivamente el no me llevaría con Ruka. Llegue al lago y sin pensarlo dos veces me arroje al agua y nade hacia el fondo, no era tan profundo, debía de tener menos de dos metros de profundidad.

Shiki se acerco corriendo al lago, y se asusto al no poder verme.

_Rima, sal ahora.-sin respuesta. El rodo los ojos y se saco la camisa y los zapatos, y entro al agua. Yo lo observaba desde el fondo.

_Rima, de en serio, sal ahora –grito completamente empapado. Me acerque por detrás y me arroje a el abrazándolo por la espalda, dándole un beso en la mejilla. El hizo como si estuviera enojado, y miro hacia otro lado mientras flotábamos en el agua.

_Me diste un buen susto.-susurro.

_ ¿Si te doy un poco de Pocky vas a perdonarme?-le pregunte, pero el quedo en silencio.

_ ¿Que puedo hacer para que me perdones?- le pregunte otra vez. El se separo de mí, y volvió nadando a la orilla. Joder, si que se había enojado. Yo lo seguí hasta la orilla también. Me di cuenta de que estaba revisando el bolsillo de su camisa, y saco una cajita de color negra que tenia un moño blanco atada alrededor. El me tomo la mano e hizo que agarrara la caja.

_ ¿Que es esto?- pregunte confundida.

_Un pequeño regalo.-dijo-ábrelo.

Tire de la cinta y abrí la caja, quede boquiabierta. En la caja había una gargantilla plateada, que tenia un pequeño dije con forma de corazón. Era hermoso, Shiki tomo la gargantilla y me la coloco delicadamente.

Me di cuenta que el corazón podía abrirse, y tenia la letra S grabada en un lado y la R en el otro.

_Quiero que uses esto en todo momento.-sentencio abrazándome.

_ ¿Y vas a perdonarme si lo hago?- le pregunte. El medito por un momento.

_Casi, esta noche vas a recompensarme.-dijo con un tono de voz lujurioso-ahora vamos o Ruka va a hacernos la vida imposible a ambos, a ti por no ir y a mi por no haberte llevado antes.

_Esta bien.-dije frunciendo el seño y colocándome la ropa que no tenía mojada.

_Te amo –Shiki dijo, al decirlo sonreí involuntariamente, si no lo conociera de toda la vida y fuera su novia hace solo un par de meses ese te amo no sonaría convincente. Pero se como es Shiki, y para el no era fácil transmitir sus emociones. Me da lo mismo que el diga que me ama porque yo ya lo se. El tiene una cara sin emoción y un tono de voz frio, pero soy la única que lo conoce tan bien como para saber que es lo que el siente en cada momento.

_Yo también te amo. Le dije.


	9. Chapter 9

Hacia frio y eran al menos las 10 de la noche. Shiki subió a su auto y encendió la calefacción.

_Mierda-dijo en un susurro. Puso su auto en marcha y dejo el estacionamiento del hospital geriátrico en el cual su madre estaba internada.

Se dio cuenta de que empezó a llover cuando se encontraba como a tres cuadras del edificio donde vivía.

El semáforo se tornó rojo y Shiki detuvo su auto mientras miraba por la ventanilla del auto. En ese momento la vio, una chica alta, hermosa. Su cabello era rubio, con un particular tono anaranjado. Tenía ojos azules, su piel era como de el, blanca como porcelana. Llevaba puesta una gabardina azul pegada al cuerpo con un jean negro.

¿No tendrá frio? Shiki se preguntó al ver a la chica caminando bajo la lluvia, con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Ella siguió caminando hasta perderse de la vista de Shiki. El semáforo cambio a verde, Shiki piso el acelerador tratando de encontrarla, pero fue en vano. Estaba muy oscuro y ni rastro de ella.

_Rayos-dijo. Se sintió muy deprimido. A lo largo de su vida muchas chicas se le habían insinuado, modelos, cantantes, pero aquella chica tenía algo especial, sacando el hecho de que era muy agraciada.

Resignado, se dirigió a su edificio. Después de estacionar su auto, entro al vestíbulo. Sintió que su sangre dejaba de circular por sus venas, ya que vio a la chica de antes llamando el ascensor. Sigilosamente, se acercó a ella y se colocó a su lado. El ascensor se abrió y ambos entraron. El silencio entre ellos no ir a incomodo, pero Shiki sintió la extraña sensación de comenzar a entablar una conversación. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Preguntarle alguna dirección? Estaba a punto de hablarle, el celular de ella comenzó a sonar.

_ ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto. Dios, ella tiene una voz tan dulce.

_Claro que conseguí el trabajo idiota.-dijo.

Bueno, se nota que la chica tiene carácter.

_Estoy en el equipo de diagnóstico, en el Mercy, mañana es mi primer día.-ella dijo tratando de ocultar emoción.

Dios, ella no aparenta tener más de 22 años y ya es doctora. Seguro es una superdotada.

_Yo también te quiero.-dijo.

Joder, joder, joder. Shiki tuvo el repentino impulso de querer golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

Claro, una chica así, bonita, inteligente y con trabajo. Por ley natural debía tener novio.

_Si, nos vemos papa. – dijo ella para luego agregar una frase en ruso.

Eso era un punto a favor de Shiki, ella, aparentemente, no tenía novio.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el octavo piso. Ella salió y Shiki atino a quedar mirando. No pudo ver en qué departamento vivía ella, pero eso no lo detendría para invitarla a salir.

Por un momento pensó en su amigo de la infancia, Ichijou. Él siempre le cargaba bromas pesadas porque a él no le atraían las mujeres que se le tiraban encima. Ahora Ichijou se iba a descostillar de la risa si él le contaba que se había enamorado de una completa desconocida.


	10. Chapter 10

No importaba la cantidad de maquillaje que utilizara para cubrir su cara, las negras ojeras que adornaban sus ojos delataban todas las noches que en las que rogo sumergirse en los brazos de Morfeo sin éxito alguno. Simplemente no podía, tenia que velar por la seguridad del chico que dormía tan plácidamente a su lado en la cama que ambos compartían desde hace un par de años.

Le parecía tan irreal, ahora que él estaba durmiendo aparentaba ser el mismo de antes, su mejor amigo, amante y confidente. Pero todo cambio cuando las voces comenzaron. No tuvieron ninguna duda de que era lo que sucedía, él había heredado la esquizofrenia de su madre. Y todo empeoro desde entonces. Se miro los moretones de las muñecas, y luego se toco la cara, aún estaba un poco hinchada. A pesar de tomar la su medicación con regularidad, ella no podía controlarlo cuando sufría de otros de sus episodios psicóticos. Gritos, golpes, vidrios rotos por todas partes.

Se levanto de la cama intentando no despertar a Shiki y se dirigió al baño caminando entre la penumbra de su dormitorio. Esta era una especie de rutina personal, de vez en cuando se encerraba de noche y se metía en la tina con agua caliente por unos minutos. La culpa no tardaba en invadir su mente, Rima se sentía tan inútil, no podía ayudarlo, y en algunas ocasiones, cuando se sentía miserable, pero intentaba por todo los medios no aparentarlo, pensaba en irse, aunque sea solo un par de días. Desde que eran pequeños Shiki había desarrollado una especie de dependencia hacia ella, pero esto era un nivel totalmente diferente. Ella lo amaba, sabia que nunca podría seguir sin el, por mas cursi que sonara.

Decidió no meterse en la tina, se mojo rápidamente la cara, soltó su cabello y lo peino un par de veces. Volvió por el mismo camino de antes y se metió en la cama, tal vez ahora podría dormir al menos un par de horas. Cuando comenzó a dejarse llevar, sintió como alguien la agarraba fuertemente por la cintura. Se exalto por un momento, pero el agarre se suavizo hasta convertirse en un abrazo. Como si fueran una pareja normal.

_Lo siento.- Shiki le susurro al oído. Ella fingió dormir. No importa que tan mal las cosas se tornaran, ella se quedaría a su lado, como siempre.


End file.
